1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf cart, and more particularly, to a golf cart with a movable seat including a seat swivel mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handicap accessible golf carts are known. Typically, such golf carts include a three or four-wheeled design and a restraint system that is configured to secure a handicapped or disabled golfer to a swivel chair, which upon actuation, places the disabled golfer in an optimal position for taking a golf swing.
While the above-mentioned golf carts may provide a safe and comfortable environment for adult golfers with disabilities, such golf carts are, typically, are not configured to provide the same safe and comfortable environment for child golfers with disabilities.
To accommodate disabled children, most conventional golf carts come with an upgradeable kit that is configured to accommodate the relatively small size of a child. However, such kits are rather expensive, have inadequate restraint systems (e.g., use a single strap or harness), and use booster seats which do not provide adequate leg support and do not address the potential height and depth seat differences between adults and children.